You found me
by HeiMao3
Summary: [AU] "No quiero saber nada de conocer a nadie o de estrechar lazos, nada."


Disclaimer: Esta historia es de mi autoría, pero Miraculous Ladybug y los personajes pertenecen a Disney, Zag Toons, y asociados. Esta historia participa del reto: #LaNavidadSinNavidad de #MiraculousFanfictions.

N/A: Este fic es un Universo Alternativo en el que no hay Kwamis. Los personajes rondan los 24 años.

* * *

·

·

 **You found me**

·

·

 **\- 21 de enero -**

El sonido de un teléfono interrumpía la calma de la noche. Por debajo del edredón emergía una mano hacia la mesilla de noche tratando de agarrar y apagar el dichoso sonido que pensaba que era una alarma.

Cuando por fin consiguió hacerlo, vio la hora. " _2:13 am"_ No, aquello no era una alarma.

— ¿Pero quién llama a estas horas? — intentando ver quién había tenido esa genial idea de llamarlo a la madrugada.

 _2 llamadas perdidas – Marinette_

Adrien abrió los ojos, asustado. Se incorporó en la cama y le devolvió la llamada.

— _Adrien…_

La primera impresión que se llevó fue que estaba llorando. Algo malo pasaba.

— Marinette, ¿qué te pasa? ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?

— _En el parque que está en frente del "gato negro"._

— No te muevas, voy para allá.

Adrien colgó y corrió a su armario para ponerse unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas. Se puso un jersey encima del pijama y un abrigo y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Caminó rápido en dirección hacia el parque. Suerte para él que su apartamento no estaba muy lejos de allí, así que pocos minutos después, tras llegar al parque la buscó con la vista. La encontró en un banco encogida en sí misma.

— Marinette — la chica se levantó enseguida y corrió a abrazarle. Necesitaba consuelo. — Estás helada, vamos a casa.

La chica asintió. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al apartamento del rubio. Cuando Adrien cerró la puerta se rompió el silencio.

— ¡Soy una tonta! — soltó con algo de congoja.

Adrien conocía a Marinette desde que tenían trece años. Los primeros tres años, se odiaban, pero los ocho siguientes fueron construyendo una muy fuerte amistad. Por eso, sabía que no le gustaba que la vieran llorar y que haría cualquier comentario para evadir preguntas y pretender estar feliz; y sobre todo, sabía que en una relación, ya sea de amistad o de pareja, ella daba todo de sí. Y eso le dolía, porque al parecer, la otra parte no respondía con la misma intensidad.

— No digas eso. No eres ninguna tonta, solo eres demasiado buena para la gente de este mundo. — habló él en tono calmado.

— Me estás llamando rara y sabes que no me gusta. — replicó ella secándose una lágrima rebelde.

— No es eso. Sabes que me refiero a que allá afuera hay alguien especial para ti. Podría estar más cerca de lo que crees. — insinuó.

— ¿Qué tan _más cerca_ podría estar que siendo el mejor amigo del hermano de Juleka, una de mis mejores amigas? ¿y qué tan _más especial_ puede ser si no es músico? — protestó.

— ¿Vas a contarme qué ha pasado?

— Theo se va a recorrer mundo con su grupo.

— ¿Te dejó por ellos?

— Algo así… pensé que le importaba al menos un poquito como para que me lo dijera a la cara. — suspiró — Luka me lo contó.

— Qué idiota.

— Ashh, ¿por qué a mi?

— Ya… lo siento Marinette. — Adrien no entendía el por qué una persona como ella no encontrara a alguien que le correspondiera.

— No lo sientas. ¿Sabes qué? Ya estoy harta de que me traten así, como si mis sentimientos no importaran. No quiero saber nada de o conocer gente nueva o establecer lazos con nadie que no conozca.

···

 **\- 25 de enero -**

Marinette se había reunido en una cafetería del centro con Alya a los pocos días de su incidente con su ahora ex-novio. Su amiga estaba de viaje con Nino y no había podido darle el apoyo moral que necesitaba hasta ese día.

— Entonces, ahora, ¿cómo estás? — preguntó la morena después de escuchar todo el relato de su amiga.

— Bien, supongo. No lo sé. — suspiró — Estoy intentando no tomármelo mal. No puede ser que siempre que algo no salga como yo espero, me deprima. ¿Él quiso irse? ¡Allá él!

— ¡Bien dicho! — celebró Alya.

— Es más, te diré lo mismo que le dije a Adrien, no quiero saber nada de conocer a nadie o de estrechar lazos, nada.

— ¿Y qué pinta Adrien en todo esto?

— Pues que tú no estabas en el país y lo único que se me ocurrió fue llamarle. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

— ¿Solo eso? — preguntó con tono burlón.

— ¡Alya! ¿Qué te acabo de decir? — replicó indignada — Nada de relaciones. Aparte, Adrien es mi mejor amigo.

— ¡Venga ya Marinette! Los dos hacen una pareja tan linda… Definitivamente hechos el uno para el otro.

— Olvídalo. Si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro, ¿no crees que ya hubiera pasado algo entre nosotros?

— Pasaste la noche en su casa. Eso es algo.

— Le contaba mis problemas, ¿en una escala del 1 al 10, qué tan "ha pasado algo" es eso? Quizás ya deberíamos estar casados, ¿tú qué crees?

Ambas rieron. Viéndolo así, sonaba ridículo. Pero lo que Marinette no sabía, era que Alya era muy fiel seguidora de la pseudo-amistad que tenían Adrien y su amiga. Ella había visto en primera fila cómo pasaron de llevarse mal a llevarse demasiado bien. Incluso podía jurar que en algún momento de su vida, Marinette había sentido algo por Adrien y viceversa.

···

 **\- 26 de enero -**

Adrien había decidido darle una sorpresa a Marinette yéndola a recoger al trabajo. Sabía cuánto odiaba los lunes, ya que eran los días que más trabajo tenía y salía muy cansada y con ganas de nada. Tocó la bocina para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Gusta de un paseo m'lady? — rió — Anda, sube.

Marinette no lo dudó y entró al coche. Estaba aliviada de no tener que ir caminando a su casa.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? — preguntó el rubio.

— Bueno, como siempre. Los lunes son mi día menos favorito. Hay trabajo acumulado del fin de semana y ese trabajo hay que hacerlo y me agobio si no lo hago y tengo cosas que hacer en casa y no doy a basto y… — Marinette se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando deprisa, así que se detuvo a respirar hondo antes de continuar. — Y ese ha sido mi día. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

— Sin novedad. Haciendo alguna que otra gestión en la empresa, preparar un viaje…

— ¿Un viaje? ¿Te vas? — se alarmó ella.

— ¿Te apetece un café? Invito yo. — cambió de tema.

— ¿Me cambias de tema? — preguntó — Está bien, acepto el café.

Adrien celebró en su mente el que ella aceptara. Tenía un plan entre manos y si quería que saliese bien, necesitaba saber qué tal estaba su amiga después de esa "desafortunada" ruptura.

Minutos después, se encontraban aparcando cerca de una cafetería. Adrien bajó primero y le ofreció ayuda a su acompañante.

Nada más entrar, encontraron una mesa vacía a la que fueron a sentarse y esperar a que los atendieran.

— Y bien, ¿vas a contarme por qué tanto misterio? — preguntó Marinette.

— Todavía no. — contestó él. — ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no hablamos.

— Bueno, tampoco llevamos sin hablar tanto, ¿no? — contestó algo nerviosa.

— Desde que… bueno, desde lo de Theo…

Definitivamente, Adrien no sabía cómo abordar la situación. Quería saber si realmente estaba bien o solo fingía para que nadie preguntara. Los recuerdos de la noche en que le llamó eran confusos. Llanto y enfado.

— Estoy bien. Sé que ese día lloré y me dolió. Pero ya está. Espero que le vaya bien y eso, pero no quiero saber nada de él.

Adrien no supo cómo reaccionar a esa respuesta. Marinette siempre había sido muy sensible y oírla tan fría lo descolocaba. Aunque no le extrañaba. En poco menos de un año, había perdido a su abuela, críticas no constructivas en su trabajo, un despido y ahora lo de Theo. Estaba en su derecho sentirse así.

— Entonces, creo que mi propuesta te gustará.

— Explícate.

— ¿Confías en mi?

Aquello era una pregunta trampa. Confiaba en él más que en sí misma. No podía mentirle.

— Sí.

···

 **\- 8 de febrero -**

Apenas era mediodía y Adrien y Marinette habían llegado al hotel en Amsterdam. Ordenaron un poco sus cosas y se encaminaron hacia el famoso Mercado de las Flores.

— Ya hemos llegado, si quieres empezamos por este lado y luego damos la vuelta.

— Me parece bien.

Adrien le ofreció su brazo para acompañarla, ya que había muchos turistas y podían separarse, lo cual no era muy buena idea en un país con el que no compartían idioma.

Marinette quedó encantada con los puestos de flores. Llenaban de color un día tan nublado. Se tomó su tiempo en cada puesto y al finalizar el recorrido, tenía consigo una bolsa se bulbos de tulipán, tulipanes de madera y varios imanes conmemorativos de la ciudad que serían regalos perfectos para su madre y sus amigas

— Vaya, sí que te ha gustado — sonrió Adrien.

— Es hermoso. Me ha encantado todo y me voy con las manos llenas.

— Ven, seguro que tienes hambre. — ella asintió — vamos por esa calle, a ver qué encontramos.

Caminaron un rato hasta encontrar un lugar para comer que les convenciera. Desde fuera parecía pequeño, pero cuando entraron y les guiaron a su mesa, vieron que era más grande de lo que pensaban.

— Buenos tardes, ¿puedo ofrecerles el menú de parejas? Este incluye…

— Disculpe, pero no somos pareja. — contestó rápidamente Marinette.

— Oh, mis disculpas. — el camarero siguió con la retahíla de platos que ofrecían hasta que sus comensales eligieron sus comandas.

Cuando el camarero se fue, Adrien quedó cabizbajo. Una parte de él estaba dolida por la respuesta de Marinette y otra sabía que ella tenía toda la razón al decirlo, pues era la verdad. Ellos no eran pareja. _"Aún"_ , pensó él.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

El chico no se dio cuenta de que ella le miraba preocupada.

— Eh… no, nada. ¿Y a ti? — devolvió nervioso.

— No.

Aquello le había resultado extraño a Marinette. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? No lo entendía. Estaban entre amigos en un viaje para despejarse.

— ¿Qué planes hay para mañana?

— Mañana tenemos un día bastante completo. Tengo reuniones por aquí y por allá. Martes y miércoles también. La tarde del jueves y la del viernes las tenemos libres.

— ¿Algún evento para el que tenga que ir presentable?

— Tenemos una cena el miércoles. Preferiría que vinieras conmigo, no quiero sentirme solo, pero si no quieres venir, puedes quedarte en el hotel o salir por ahí.

— No, no. Quiero ir contigo. — contestó — Tampoco quiero sentirme sola.

— Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje, Marinette. — inconscientemente, Adrien posó su mano sobre la de ella.

Ella le miró agradecida y ambos sonrieron. Suceso que apenas duró unos segundos al notar el contacto de sus manos.

— Lo siento — se disculpó él.

— No pasa nada.

Marinette devolvió la mirada a su plato, intentando esconder el rubor de sus mejillas. Para Adrien aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido. Sonrió para sus adentros, ya que después de tanto tiempo, vio una pequeña oportunidad con ella.

···

 **\- 11 de febrero -**

Era ya el tercer día de su viaje de "negocios". Pese a no haber parado en la ciudad, Marinette se conformaba con ver el paisaje en los traslados que hacían a las distintas oficinas donde se celebraran las reuniones.

Aquellas reuniones eran tediosas, largas y aburridas, así que al salir de cada una de ellas, le agradecía todo lo que podía a Marinette por su compañía.

— No tienes nada que agradecerme. En verdad, la que tendría que darte las gracias soy yo. — replicaba — Pese a que estas reuniones no son lo más divertido del mundo, me lo estoy pasando bien.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Claro. — sonrió — Ahora date prisa o no nos va a dar tiempo a desayunar.

Él abrió la puerta, dejándola pasar y cerró con llave. Llamaron al ascensor y bajaron al comedor. Allí cada uno pidió lo que iba a tomar y se sentaron a compartir aquel momento en la mañana. Era uno de los pocos momentos del día en que podían hablar de lo que ellos querían sin tener otra conversación relacionada con gestiones de empresa por detrás.

— No pasan de las diez — dijo Adrien mirando su reloj — Hoy nos hemos levantado pronto. ¿damos una vuelta antes de ir?

— Me parece bien.

Se levantaron y salieron de allí camino a los canales. Ambos se relajaban con el sonido del agua.

Por la mente de Marinette corría la idea de que si salía a tomar aire, se relajaría. No paraba de pensar en todos esos pequeños contactos que tenía con Adrien, que la ponían nerviosa y hasta algo incómoda. Era su mejor amigo, no tenía que sentirse así.

Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no vio una piedra salida del camino y tropezó. No tuvo tiempo de tocar el suelo, puesto que los rápidos reflejos de su amigo impidieron la caída.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó agitado.

Otra vez ese nerviosismos al sentir su cercanía. Esta vez, él la sujetaba por los brazos y lo tenía unos centímetros más cerca de lo normal. _"Vamos, contesta Marinette"_ , se decía a sí misma, pero era incapaz.

— ¿Marinette?

— ¡Si! Si, estoy bien. Estaba en mi mundo, lo siento.

— Vale… ya se hace la hora, vamos a tomar un taxi, ¿de acuerdo?

— Claro. — contestó ella, permitiéndose respirar.

Varias horas más tarde, después de la última reunión de la tarde, tanto Adrien como Marinette se preparaban para la cena de gala que tendrían esa noche.

Marinette salió del baño ya maquillada y con el vestido -que Adrien le había conseguido- puesto. Era rosa, su color preferido.

— ¿Qué tal me veo? — preguntó tímidamente.

Adrien se giró para verla y quedó impresionado, casi sin palabras.

— Preciosa… — fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Marinette no supo dónde esconderse. Estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, ¿por qué todo lo que viniera de él sonaba tan bien? El verlo con un traje negro, le hacía más difícil el pensar con claridad.

— Gra- gracias. Tú tampoco estás bie- quiero decir que estás muy bi- digo precioso, ¡no! Quería decir perfecto. Si, perfecto.

Aquello había sido raro para él y embarazoso para ella. Adrien sonrió con el trastabilleo de palabras de su amiga y lo interpretó como buena señal. Le había devuelto un cumplido a su manera. Luego cambió el gesto a uno tímido por lo que iba a pedirle.

— Necesito ayuda con la corbata. No sé anudármela y…

Sin dudarlo, la chica se acercó a ponérsela. Movía sus manos con delicadeza sobre la tela, pues no quería rasgarla. El roce de sus manos yendo de su nuca hasta sus clavículas hizo que el rubor creciera en sus mejillas.

— Ya está, así mejor.

Ambos quedaron prendados de la mirada del otro y el sonrojo fue notorio en los dos. Desviaron la mirada, algo avergonzados y sin mediar palabra, salieron del hotel hacia el coche que los llevaría a su destino.

···

 **\- 13 de febrero –**

Aquellos dos últimos días de reuniones, sin duda habían sido sus favoritos. Marinette dejó de sentirse incómoda al estar con Adrien. Era como si algo en ella hubiera cambiado. Quizás el beso que se dieron en la cena de gala había hecho jugado un gran papel en ese nuevo pensar. Era como sentir que ambos estaban en la misma página. Y aunque no tocaron el tema, ella era consciente de que entre ellos había algo más que confianza.

Adrien la había invitado formalmente a cenar. Era diferente a los días anteriores, que solo iban a un restaurante cercano, cenaban, charlaban y se iban a casa. Pero esa noche era distinta.

Estaban en una embarcación, adornada con pétalos de rosa y velas por doquier y donde más parejas disfrutaban de la noche. Era un ambiente muy romántico y sugerente. Ella quería hacerse la despistada, pero no podía. Lo que tuviera que pasar, pasaría y estaba casi segura de que sería feliz con ello.

La confianza que se tenían era tal que sentían que estaban solos en aquella fragata, como si hubieran estado juntos toda la vida formando una hermosa relación.

El reloj ya casi marcaba las doce cuando Adrien se infundó valor para tomarle la mano a Marinette y dedicarle unas cuantas palabras.

— Tengo algo que decirte. — la agarró desprevenida. — Llevo un tiempo tratando de hacerlo y… creo que es el momento.

— Adrien… — susurró.

— Marinette, he pasado mis mejores días aquí contigo y no quiero ni imaginarme lo que sería pasar toda una vida a tu lado. — vio la sonrisa de ella crecer, iba por buen camino — El… el beso del otro día, fue… inesperado, pero te prometo que puse todo lo que siento por ti en él.

La chica, emocionada, se llevó su mano libre a su rostro, no creyendo lo que estaba pasando. Adrien se le estaba declarando y ella se sentía la persona más afortunada de mundo de que eso le estuviera pasando a ella, quien antes podía jurar y perjurar que era la menos agraciada cuando se hablaba en temas de amor. Ahora no, porque ella sentía lo mismo.

— Te prometo cuidarte, quererte y protegerte. — tomó aire antes de formular sus últimas palabras. — Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¿aceptarías este anillo como símbolo de esta promesa?

Sin apenas notarlo, Adrien sujetaba en su otra mano un anillo delicado con una piedra preciosa violácea.

Marinette no podía hablar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía, pero no quería dejarle sin respuesta, así que tímidamente, asintió, ofreciéndole al mismo tiempo su mano para que él le pusiera el anillo.

— Eres lo peor — dijo ella, sonriendo — Tenías todo esto planeado y ¿sabes qué? Que me encanta.

— Haría esto y más por ti.

— Yo no tengo nada para darte, pero también te prometo cuidarte, quererte y protegerte, porque si algo he aprendido estos días es que eres algo más que mi mejor amigo. Eres mi compañero de vida. Siempre has estado a mi lado y no me había dado cuenta.

— Pero ahora estamos juntos.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado al leer tanto como yo al escribirlo.

~Heimao3


End file.
